The Uprising Of An Unexpected Hero
by WrongThingWrongTime
Summary: Kyle Liffe was not expecting to be transported to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but when the Triwizard Tournament begins, Harry AND Kyle's names are put into the Goblet. Will Kyle be able to survive? Takes place during The Goblet of Fire. Rated M for violence, swearing, and smut in later chapters.


_**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Note: This story is rated M for a reason! If you are under 16 than go read something else please! If you do read something else then check out my other story called "The NEW Mario Party."**_

 _ **Kyle's P.O.V.**_

I sat there, lying in my bed...wishing I would die. My 16 year old sister had caught me watching Porn earlier and had posted it on YouTube for the whole WORLD to see. Really? Couldn't a 14 year old boy masturbate in pieceht?! As if she hadn't done it either! I don't care what someone says! Admit it! We all watch Porn! I was interrupted when my phone started to ring. I answered it.

"Whas up homie?!" I smiled. Max had called and was using his fake hip voice trying to sound like a rapper.

"Nah, not much, jus chillin." I said playing along.

Max Sounded very excited as he said "You got to come over to my house pronto! There's something I want to show you!" I became very interested at that.

"Go on."

"There's this thing...it's very weird...yet cool and I wanted you to see it!" Now that sounded a little strange.

"Kay, comin right over!" I hung up on him and started to pack. It was August 21st. The last day of summer and I was going to make the most out of the day. I grabbed my favorite sweatshirt, an extra pair of clothes, my phone (duh), some gum, headphones, and my sunglasses. As I was about to leave the house my sister saw me.

"Where you going loser?" My sister Kaite said with a smirk.

"Goin over to Maxes place."

"Sure you not going to bang the cute girl next store ya wanka?" Kaite said like the total retard she was.

"Fuck you! Ya slutty ugly motherfucking douche bag of shit! I said, my teeth feeling as sharp as steel.

"Ohhhh...is that so? Then why was it you who I caught jerking off?" I didn't answer he ran out of the house without a word. I kept walking along to Maxes when I saw a black cat staring at me. One of my secrets was that I was a big Harry Potter fan and the cat reminded me of Proffesor Mcgonagal.

"You aren't Professor Mcgonagal stocking me are you? I asked without expecting such a reaction. And with that I rolled my eyes and kept walking when I heard something that made me turn around.

BAM!

A large beefy looking man had hit me with a pink umbrella and with that, I fell unconious as my surroundings went black.

 _ **Harry's P.O.V**_

 _It was the day before School started and I still felt a little guilty after what happened with Winky the ex House Elf for Crouch but brushing that thought aside, I walked over to Hermione who was reading a book. (As usual)_

 _"Hey Mione." I said awkwardly._

 _"Hey Harry." Hermione said without taking an eye off her book. I could hear Ron snoring loudly in the background. They were staying at the Burrow And Hermione had asked to come to read in Rome room because Ginny was in a mood. I read the title on the book. It read "Advance Potion making year 4" I rolled my eyes._

 _"Hermione why are you reading those now? The school year doesn't start until tomorrow?!" Hermione sighed._

 _"I'm just studying for exams! You can never be too soon to start studying."_

 _"Yeah but at this point it's not studying, nor a hobby! It's an obsession! An unhealthy fucking obsession!"_

 _"Language Harry!" She hit me on the back of my head with the book. For someone who spends all their time reading and studying, girls got arms!_

 _A couple hours later we were driving off to London when Ron said he was hungry. I shook my head._

 _"Blimely Ron, you will have all the food you can eat when we get on the train! The Food Trolleys got all your favorites! Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Juice, and Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans!" Rons stomach growled._

 _"I guess I can wait a couple more hours before I eat." After that, everyone in the car was silent for another hour before Mr. Weasley started talking about the Ministry of Magic._

 _"Did you know that earlier today a muggle was knocked out straight fore two hours before waking back up? Sounds not that interesting until they found out that when Mcgonagal and Harris were doing their daily patrols during the summer, Hagrid claimed that a muggle found out somehow about Mcgonagals true form! He even knew her name! Ha grid claimed that he knocked the kid out out of defense for Mcgonagal, and the Wizarding World itself! Hagrid will be having a trial next week for intentional harm on an innocent muggle." Mr. Weasley said casually. Herimione looked shocked._

 _"What?! Hagrid is under trial?! How did that muggle find that out?" Mr. Weasley shrugged._

 _"I honestly don't know. The Ministry is trying to keep this quiet but chances are it's going to be in the daily prophet tomorrow morning." I was curious. Who was this kid? Was he secretly working for Voldemort? I haven't about him since my last encounter with him in the Chamber of Secrets._

 ** _Kyle's_** **_P.O.V._**

I rubbed my forehead and looked around. I was lying on a bead in what looked to be a hospital wing or infirmary. I had a big bandage wrapped around my head where I had been hit. I saw a woman who looked to be a nurse shaking her head as she was nursing what apeared to be a kid in a weird cloak with a tie. Maybe this was a school infarmary? That would explain the cloak and tie. That was probably just a school uniform. What I didn't get was why the hell I was in a school?! I started to get up when the nurse came rushing over to me.

"no no no. You are not to leave this bed until you have made a full recovery!" I looked more closely and saw that she was holding...a stick? I looked more closely and then started putting two and two together.

"Your Madam Promfrey!" Madam Promfrey rolled her eyes.

"Well I would hope so! Over wise I would have assumed that you had amnesia or permanent brain damage!" I just then realized something I was at Hogwarts! I had to get out of here and get home before somebody fucking accidentally shot me with Acadia Kedavra! Before Madam Promfrey could react, I had jumped out of bed wearing nothing but my navy blue boxers, and grabbed the patient besides me's wand. Madam Promfrey looked shocked and raised her wand to stop me. I clenched mine hopefully all my years of studying Harry Potter had led up to this point.

Duel: Madam Promfrey, Kyle

Madam Promfrey: Petrificous Totalous!

Kyle: *ducks* Expulso!

Madam Promfrey: Protego!

Kyle: Expelliarmus!

Winner: Kyle

I catch Madam Promfreys wand and put it in my bag as a back up and ran out of the Infermary. I saw Students walking everywhere and I had to dodge them. I was assuming that this was the first day. I kept running when I saw them. Hermione and Ron. I tried to stop but I came crashing into them.

"Hey watch the hell where your going!" Ron said angrily. I was about to apologize when they noticed I was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. I was about to take off running when Hermione stopped me.

"Who are you? Surely your not a first year and you are wearing nothing but your underwear." A moment passed where our eyes coneected. I took off running. I was almost at the gates when Dumbledore stopped me.

"May I please ask you, where are you going?" I was startled and couldn't speak. Dumbledore gestured for me to follow him.

"Sha'll we continue this conversation in my office?" I followed him.

"Yes sir." Was all I said as we walked off towards Dumbledores office. Was I in trouble?

moments later we were both in Dumbledores office and met a cold awkward silence. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"I know who you are Kyle. You are a muggle or in other words, a person without magical parents. But you do however have great potentional and your duel with Madam Promfrey proves that. Why a person who has not been trained by anyone with no experience at all beating a highly trained and capable teacher!" I blushed a little at the compliment.

"So, your not mad?" Dumbledore looked confused.

"I believe in second chances. And even though you are one of very few muggles to enter this school, I will personally invite you to join my school." I thought about this. Either refuse and go back home to regular school with my bitch of a sister. Or accept the invite and get to learn magic at Hogwarts. _**HELL YEAH!**_

"Sure sir." He smiled.

"Very well. I will send an owl to your parents letting them know of your whereabouts. In the mean time, I think you should be put with the fourth years due to your knowledge. Plus it will be in your age group. You will be sorted at the feast tonight. Go freshen up. The feast is in half an hour." I was so excited that I fell down the steps of on the staircase. I was going to be a Hogwarts student! As I was freshening up I thought back to when I had bumped into Herimione and Ron. Dam! Hermione was pretty hot! Maybe I could ask her out or something! As I was walking to the feast I bumped into Neville Longbottom. Neville was my favorite character in Harry Potter of all time! I walked over to say hi.

"Hey! How are you?" I had stop calling people by their names without them knowing. It tended to freak people out. Neville looked nervous.

"Oh uh hi! Um I'm doing fine thankyou! My names Neville!" I smiled.

"My names Kyle! I'm new here. Nice to meet you Neville." I held out my hand. He shook it.

"Do you want to sit next to each other at the feast?" Neville smiled.

"Sure!" He said and we walked into the Great Hall. Neville went to sat down at the Gryffondor table and I went to stand with the first years. Once all the first years had been called, it was my turn. Once my name was called I walked up to the sorting hat and sat down. The sorting hat seemed to have a hard time deciding what house to be put in.

"hmm...Haven't had one as tricky as this in four years...yes yes...great things you will do in the future...an alternate ending to our future you could say...such bravery...well then...GRYFFONDOR! I excitedly went to sit by Neville who patted me on the back. The feast was great and it was some of the best food I had ever tasted in my life! Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna were all sitting by us and the seven of us struck up a conversation. At first it was awkward but they all started to opened up. By the end of the feast, I went over to talk to Herimione alone.

"So...uh, Hermione...um...do...you want to go out?" I said awkwardly and embarrassed. At first it looked like she was going to turn me down but then she started to blush.

"Sure! I'd love to! Maybe we could go down to Hogsmead! Is tomorrow okay with you?" I felt stunned she actually said Yes!

"That's all right! Is lunch break okay?" She nodded happily and skipped off to the dormitories. Ron looked shocked.

"Since when does Hermione skip?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know Ron...clearly this years going to be full of a lot of crazy shit." Ron nodded at that.

"Agreed Harry...Agreed."


End file.
